


The Room

by Lanerose



Series: IJ Ironman Ficathon [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-27
Updated: 2007-09-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanerose/pseuds/Lanerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry & Draco must have sex to escape a cursed room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Room

**"I didn't want to fuck you, but you're pretty when you're mine."**  
  
"You do know the only reason I'm even considering this is because I don't want to die, right?" Draco stalked back and forth across the room like an aggrieved cat.  
  
"Yes, and I'm interested in it because the great Draco Malfoy is the most attractive person I've ever met," Harry replied, rolling his eyes. "Really, it's a wonder how I've kept my hands to myself all this time."  
  
"You – you're not –" The blond sputtered, stopping in his tracks to stare at Harry, wide-eyed.  
  
"Look, we really don't have time for this." Harry reached up and grabbed a fistful of Draco's robes. He dragged the blond down until their faces were on a level, then kissed him. It was… surprisingly not awful. Maybe not as good as kissing Ginny, but really, a bloke couldn't expect someone stuck in a bespelled room that killed everyone who didn't have sex with whoever else they got stuck in it with to kiss like his girlfriend would. Harry drew back. Malfoy blinked owlishly at him. "It could be worse, right?"  
  
Malfoy stared at him for a moment, and then said, "At least you're better than the Weasel."  
  
And Harry would have protested his friend's honor then, really, but Draco's mouth was against his and his hands were doing things for which Harry would have killed him if they weren't meant to save both of their lives. So instead, he resolved to kick Draco's ass after they escaped, and gave into the sensations that were threatening to overwhelm him.  
  
He never did remember to, though.


End file.
